L'enfant sauvage
by Doralynne
Summary: UA Les Potter, qui ont survécu, on eut des jumeaux, et après l'attaque à Godric Hollow Maximilien, le jumeau de Harry est pris pour le survivant. Les Potter abandonnent Harry chez les Dursley sous les conseils de Dumbledore.
1. Prologue

**Titre**: L'enfant sauvage.

**Auteure**: Doralynne.

**Genre**: Je n'en avais aucune idée alors j'ai mis Général et Aventure.

**Rating**: T mais là encore j'suis pas sûre alors si vous trouvez que ça ne convient pas je changerais.

**Personnage(s)**: Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à mo-PAF-aAAAÏïeuh ! C'est bon pas la peine de m'frapper. Donc ou en étais-je ? La disclaimer, pfff, ri ri, zut. Je disais donc "je **ris un** peu" n'estàmoi. Snif, même dit comme ça c'est dur.

**Résumé**: Alors, c'est un UA. Ce merveilleux/funeste (rayez la mention inutile) Halloween 1981 ou Voldemort disparu pour presque une décennie, Voldemort marque bien Harry. Malheureusement/heureusement (rayez la mention inutile) Harry a un jumeau, Maximilien, qui est pris pour le survivant. Les Potter, qui ont survécu, abandonnent Harry chez les Dursley sous les conseils avisés (ou pas) de Dumbledore. Ai-je vraiment besoin de préciser que ce fut une des pires décisions de leurs vie, si ce n'est LA pire.

* * *

Prologue:

31 octobre 1981, James et Lily Potter s'étaient absentés pour aller à une soirée au Ministère. Ils avaient engager une baby-sitter en plus de Twinky, leur elfe de maison, pour veiller sur les jumeaux, Maximilien et Harry Potter. La maison étaient calme, Twinky et Bertha -la baby-sitter- avaient couché les enfants plus tôt et ils dormaient comme des bûches.

Bertha était affalée dans le canapé des Potter, les pieds sur un accoudoir, la tête sur l'autre; elle attendait impatiemment les Potter en songeant à ce qu'elle ferait avec l'argent de cette garde d'enfant. -Voyons-voir, soin de beauté ou nouvelle robe ?- Et cette satanée horloge qui ne voulait pas aller plus vite, minuit moins cinq, et les Potter ne rentreraient que vers deux heures du matin.

Elle soupira, demanda à Twinky de lui préparer un café avant d'aller voir si les enfants dormaient toujours. Maximilien et Harry roupillaient calmement, l'un serrant une peluche de chien, l'autre de loup, elle les regarda dormir un moment avant de descendre prendre son café.

Bertha sirotait tranquillement sa boisson lorsque la porte explosa, le souffle de l'explosion la projeta brusquement contre un mur. Sonnée partiellement, elle vit une silhouette noir se découper dans l'entrée. Tenant fermement sa baguette dans sa main droite, la jeune fille jeta un sortilège d'aveuglement en direction de la silhouette, puis courut vers les escaliers. Une fois en haut elle lança un Glisseo pour transformer les escaliers en toboggan avant de se précipiter dans la chambre des jumeaux et de jeter un Collaporta et le maléfice de glu perpétuelle sur la porte.

Les enfants, qui s'étaient réveillés à cause de l'explosion, pleuraient; et, l'adolescente entendit le sorcier annuler son sortilège. Stressée et les larmes au yeux, elle déplaça tout les meubles de la chambre devant la porte dans une tentative de ralentir le mage noir.

Peine perdu, la porte et les meubles explosèrent en projetant à nouveau la sorcière au loin, la défenestrant. Celle-ci sentit du verre lui déchirer la peau et un brusque choc, puis le noir l'envahit.

Dire que Lily et James Potter furent surpris lorsque leur elfe de maison apparut lors de la soirée du Ministère serait un euphémisme. Mais quand celui-ci leur annonça l'attaque, ils se reprirent et transplanairent immédiatement devant chez eux, suivis rapidement par Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore.

Là-bas, ils ne purent qu'entendre un bruit de verre brisé accompagné d'un cris avant de voir leur maison s'effondrer dans un bruit assourdissant.

Le 1 novembre 1981 au soir, Lily et James Potter abandonnèrent leur ainé devant la porte des Dursley avec juste une fine couverture bleue ou était brodé au fil doré le nom du bambin: Harry James Potter. L'enfant passa toute la nuit dehors sous les étoiles qui veillèrent sur lui, le protègeant du froid, éloignant la mort de lui de ce fait.

* * *

**Doralynne:** Pfiou, ça fait un moment que j'ai cette fanfiction sur mon ordi alors je me lance. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Au et un « enfant sauvage » est un enfant qui a grandi en dehors de tout groupe social, donc comme Harry à quand même eut un minimum de contact avec les Dursley il ne sera pas complètement "sauvage". J'espère que mes explication ont été clair et que vous allez aimer.

**Fin du chapitre**


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre: **L'enfant sauvage.

**Auteure: **Doralynne.

**Genre: **Général et Aventure.

**Rating: **T

**Personnage(s): **Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer: **Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?

**Résumé: **Alors, c'est un UA. Ce merveilleux/funeste (rayez la mention inutile) Halloween 1981 ou Voldemort disparu pour presque une décennie, Voldemort marque bien Harry. Malheureusement/heureusement (rayez la mention inutile) Harry a un jumeau, Maximilien, qui est pris pour le survivant. Les Potter, qui ont survécu, abandonnent Harry chez les Dursley sous les conseils avisés (ou pas) de Dumbledore. Ai-je vraiment besoin de préciser que ce fut une des pires décisions de leurs vie, si ce n'est LA pire. Vive le copié/collé

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

environ 7 ans plus tard, fin juin 1988

Pétunia était occupée à faire les valises de son fils adoré, en effet, son mari avait obtenu une promotion cette année. Par conséquent, ils avaient décidé de partir deux mois sur la côte et pour cela les Dursley avaient loué une maisonnette avec vue sur la mer, l'idéal pour prendre du bon temps et se reposer. Bien sur Vernon ne pouvait rester qu'un mois à cause de son travail mais s'était déjà ça de gagner.

Pétunia boucla la troisième valise de son fils puis elle commença celle de son époux faisant attention à ne rien oublier. Une fois celle-ci terminé, elle soupira en regardant l'heure, il était presque 10 heure. L'heure de nourrir la chose.

Pétunia descendit dans la cuisine, pris un pichet d'eau qu'elle posa sur l'évier pour le remplir avec de l'eau du robinet. Elle le remplis complètement, après tout elle n'allait pas le laisser mourir de soif ou plutôt de déshydratation, elle avait vu ça à la télévision. Ensuite, elle sortie un morceau de viande blanche du frigo, celle que son bébé n'aimait le moins. Pétunia le mis à cuire, pris une assiette qui semblait en avoir vu des vertes et des pas mûres, puis en voyant qu'il était déjà 10h15 et qu'elle n'avait pas fait sa valise ni celle des cadeaux pour l'anniversaire de son Dudley adoré, elle mis la viande à moitié cuite dans l'assiette, y rajouta une pomme et un morceau de pain frais avant de se diriger vers la cave.

Quand elle descendit les escaliers avec le pichet d'eau et l'assiette de nourriture, pour aller dans la cave, Pétunia se dit qu'elle était vraiment une perle. Après tout ce n'était pas tout le monde qui acceptait d'héberger et de nourrir une anomalie gratuitement, par bonté d'âme. Pétunia sourit en regardant l'assiette qu'elle apportait à son neveu, n'importe qui d'autre aurait envoyé la chose à l'orphelinat ou pire, mais pas elle, oui, elle s'assurait même qu'il mange deux fois par jour. Et pas n'importe quoi, de la viande, des fruits et du pain frais, pas qu'il y ait du pain sec chez elle de toute façon puisque Dudley et Vernon terminaient toujours le jour même le pain acheté le matin.

Oui Pétunia Dursley était (à son humble avis) une sainte, évidement elle n'ignorait pas que Vernon passait souvent ses nerfs sur le garçon, mais que voulez-vous les choses sont ainsi faite. Et puis Pétunia le soignait quand Vernon dépassait les bornes, elle avait même pris des cours de secourismes pour le soigner au mieux. C'est qu'elle s'y était attachée à cette petite chose, pour ses 5 ans, elle lui avait même offert un bracelet en acier inoxydable, un métal solide et qui rouille très difficilement, ou il était gravé son nom "Harry J. Potter" et sa date de naissance "31 juillet 1980". Il était un peu grand puisqu'elle l'avait fait faire pour son poignet alors il fallait que le garçonnet le remonte en haut de son bras mais au moins il pourrait le porter longtemps. Et comment oublier le sourire édenté du gamin quand elle le lui avait donné.

Tout en faisant attention à l'endroit ou elle mettait les pieds (ce serai bête de passer les vacances à l'hôpital plutôt qu'à la mer), Pétunia se remémora l'arrivée de l'enfant chez eux.

Flash Back

C'était le 2 novembre au matin, elle s'était levée en première pour préparer le petit déjeuné de sa petite famille, pancakes, bacons, ..., Biberons. Elle avait ensuite voulut sortir pour aller chercher le courrier. Il faisait un froid glacial, c'est la première chose qu'elle remarqua. La deuxième c'était Harry. Bien qu'elle ne savait pas encore qui il était. Le bambin était un peu plus jeune que son Dudley, un an à peine. Le courrier avait donc été oublié et Pétunia était rentrée à l'intérieur avec le môme, non sans avoir vérifié que personne n'avait vu l'enfant sur le pas de sa porte.

La première chose qu'elle fit en entrant fût de regarder si l'enfant était encore en vie, il avait vraiment fait froid pendant la nuit. C'était le cas, bon le môme était un peu froid mais rien qu'un bon bain ne puisse régler. Pour éviter de réveiller son mari et son fils en montant à l'étage, Pétunia boucha le fond de l'évier avant de le remplir d'eau chaude, mais pas trop elle ne voulait pas le brûler non plus. Ensuite elle déshabilla le bébé pour le plonger doucement dans le bain improvisé. C'est là qu'elle avait su instinctivement qui était le môme, la chaleur de l'eau l'avait réveillé et Pétunia avait pu voir ses yeux, deux magnifiques yeux vert émeraude, les même que Lily.

La surprise avait faillit lui faire lâcher le bébé. Elle sortit donc rapidement l'enfant de l'eau l'entortillant dans un torchon propre pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid et le levant à bout de bras devant son visage, elle l'observa attentivement. Les yeux étaient sans conteste ceux de Lily, en amande et un vert pareil cela ne pouvait être que ça, pour le reste l'enfant était trop jeune pour qu'elle puisse distinguer à qui il ressemblait. Surtout pour elle qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis sont mariage avec l'autre anomalie, le môme était le sien évidement, la touffe de cheveux noir le montrait franchement. Pétunia remarqua ensuite l'horrible coupure rougeâtre en forme d'éclair sur le front de l'enfant.

Fin du Flash Back

Pétunia reprit ses esprits en entrant dans la cave que Vernon avait aménagé pour éviter que la chose les contamine avec son anomalie. La pièce était spacieuse bien que sombre et humide, une petite lampe était allumée permettant à Pétunia de distinguer le petit lit et la vieille table basse qu'ils avaient descendu à la cave pour le gamin. Gamin qui était accroupi à côté de la lampe, son doudou bleu dans les bras, doudou qui était en réalité la couverture qu'il avait quand Pétunia l'avait trouvé devant leur porte.

Pétunia sourit, c'est à l'aide de cette couverture qu'elle avait finalement trouvé le nom de l'enfant, car bien qu'elle savait que sa sœur avait enfanté puisque Lily lui avait envoyé une lettre pour la mettre au courant, elle ignorait comment s'appelait l'enfant et comme Lily avait eut des jumeaux... Il lui semblait que l'ainé s'appelait Max-quelque chose, peut-être Maxime; et que le second s'appelait Henry ou Harry elle n'était pas sûre. Et le fait d'avoir trouvé l'un des jumeaux devant sa porte l'avait intrigué, car même si elle et sa sœur ne s'entendaient pas elle voyait mal Lily abandonner un enfant dans le froid avec une simple couverture, alors un des siens.

Flash Back

Pétunia avait rhabillé le bambin, il portait un pyjama rouge d'une matière qu'elle aurait reconnu n'importe où, de la soie. De toute évidence sa sœur et son mari ne manquait de rien, alors pourquoi son fils se retrouvait chez elle. Enfin bon, c'est pas le môme qui lui répondrait songea elle en le déposant sur la table. L'enfant la regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de regarder autour de lui comme si il cherchait quelque chose puis il dirigea son regard sur elle à nouveau. Les yeux pleins de larmes contenues, la bouche tordue dans une adorable moue il murmura :

"- Ma ? Pa ? Maïein ?"

L'enfant renifla à plusieurs reprise avant de se mettre à pleurer en hoquetant. Pétunia craignant qu'il ne réveille Vernon ou Dudley fronça les sourcils, cherchant un moyen de faire taire les pleures du bébé. Ne trouvant rien qui pourrait le calmer et ne souhaitant pas le prendre dans ses bras Pétunia pris la couverture bleue et la fourra dans les bras du môme en lui sifflant der se taire.

"- Suffit. Tes parents ne sont pas là et j'ignore ou ils sont, mais tu as intérêt à te taire gamin. Compris ? Chut."

Le bambin arrêta de pleurer et la regarda à nouveau en reniflant serrant la couverture bleue. Pétunia regarda l'enfant, il semblait calmé, elle regarda ensuite la couverture qu'elle avait lui avait donné. Remarquant des reflets dorés elle regarda plus attentivement la couverture et distingua des écritures "Harry James Potter", Pétunia regarda le môme puis la couverture puis le môme à nouveau.

"- Eh bien, soupira-t-elle, il semblerait que tu soit Harry, le cadet de ma sœur."

Fin du Flash Back

Pétunia posa l'assiette de nourriture et le pichet d'eau sur la table basse tout en regardant l'enfant. Celui-ci était habillé de vieilles affaires à Dudley, c'est à dire un pantalon trop grand qui tenait à l'aide d'une corde et un T-shirt également trop grand. Le garçon, lui, avait les cheveux noir lui arrivant aux épaules, une frange trop longue cachait sa cicatrice et ses yeux trop vert. Il releva la tête en l'entendant poser sa nourriture sur la table, puis se mis doucement debout et se dirigea vers la table basse et Pétunia qui recula pour l'observer un moment pendant qu'il mangeait calmement tout en lui jetant des regards en coin.

Le gamin était vraiment plus petit que Dudley, alors que son bébé atteignait sans peine les 1m38 pour 42 kilos, le fils de Lily peinait à dépasser les 1m05 pour 17 kilos seulement. Enfin, ni Lily ni elle n'étaient bien grosse, il avait peut-être pris de ce coté de la famille, ce qui n'était pas plus mal selon Pétunia. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup non plus, le stricte minimum, et jamais de phrases bien construites seulement des associations de mots. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si il avait beaucoup de personne à qui parler puisque Pétunia s'était assurée que seul Vernon et elle savait pour le môme, même leur fils n'était pas au courant.

Quand Vernon s'était réveillé, Pétunia était encore en train de se demander pourquoi elle se retrouvait avec un môme qui n'était pas le sien sur les bras et à pourquoi son anormale de sœur lui avait refilé le paquet à elle entre toutes. Puis Vernon était entré dans la cuisine et s'était servit son petit déjeuné, mais ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il eut bu son café qu'il avait remarqué la chose.

Flash Back

"- Qui est cet enfant Pétunia ? demanda Vernon. C'est une des voisines qui te l'a confié, je ne le reconnais pourtant pas, alors qui est-ce ?"

"- C'est Harry, le fils de ma sœur, répondit Pétunia."

A ce moment là Vernon avait posé brusquement sa fourchette sur la table avant de s'exclamer:

"- Il n'est pas question que je laisse ce cette chose s'approcher de Dudley, il pourrait le contaminer avec son anomalie. Dis à ta sœur de le reprendre je n'veux pas de ça chez moi."

"- Je l'ai trouvé ce matin devant notre porte en voulant aller chercher le courrier, coupa Pétunia, il n'y avait personne avec lui, pas même un mot."

"- Il était dehors, par ce froid ? s'étonna Vernon avant d'éclater de rire, puis de prendre le gamin à bout de bras pour lui dire: Eh bien gamin, on dirait que même tes anormaux de parents se sont rendus compte de quel monstre tu étais, mais je ne changerais pas d'avis, il n'es pas question que tu contamines mon fils."

"- Vernon ! s'exclama Pétunia à son tour, si ta théorie est juste et j'en doute, alors le môme n'y est pour rien et les monstres se sont ses parents. Alors repose le sur la table nous devons discuter de ce que nous allons faire de lui, car je suis d'accord avec toi, il ne dois pas contaminer Dudley.

S'en suivis une discussion mémorable ou Vernon et Pétunia avaient argumenté de ce qui était le mieux à faire, il avait été décidé qu'ils garderaient le moutard mais que celui-ci n'aurait aucuns contacts avec leur bébé. Vernon, puisque c'était son jour de congé, avait passé la journée à aménager la cave pour la chose tandis qu'elle s'était occupée de Dudley, n'oubliant pas de nourrir le gamin qu'elle avait caché dans le placard sous l'escalier pour éviter que Dudley le voit.

Fin du Flash Back

Pétunia sortie de ses pensées quand le gamin repoussa l'assiette de ses doigts sales et se rendit sur son lit avec le morceau de pain dans les mains. Elle grimaça en regardant le môme s'essuyer les mains sur les couvertures du lit qui n'étaient plus de première jeunesse et fronça les sourcils à l'allure générale du gamin. Ses cheveux étaient gras, ses vêtements tâchés ... Pétunia frissonna, il avait grand besoin d'une douche. Elle eut un frisson d'horreur en se rappelant la dernière fois qu'elle avait négliger son hygiène, il lui avait fallut des semaines pour se débarrasser de la vermine.

Mais pour l'instant, elle avait plus important à faire et elle remonta sans un regard en arrière avec l'assiette sale, laissant le pichet encore plein sur la table. L'enfant laissé seul resta sur le lit jusqu'à se que Pétunia referme la porte vers l'extérieur. Après quoi il se leva et se dirigea vers la table, il ouvrit le tiroir sous la table et en sorti des "crègnons" et du "papé" comme avait dit la gentille dame qui lui donnait à manger. L'enfant s'installa ensuite à genoux près de la table et se mis à faire des dessins sur les feuilles en s'amusant à répéter les quelques mots que la femme et le méchant homme disaient en sa présence.

"- Merchi, Nourriture, Anamolie, Arrie, Table, Lit, Pomme, Crègnon, Papé, Femme, Pain, Homme, Gentil, Méssant, Monstre, Bonté, ... ...

Quand Harry arriva à la fin de sa liste il recommença en pointant du doigt ce que représentait les mots. Pour les mots "table", "lit", "crègnon" et "papé" il montra les objets, il se montra lui même pour les mots "anamolie", "Arrie", "Monstre" et pour les consepts il dessina des images correspondant à ce que Pétunia lui avait expliqué. L'enfant continua à dessiner ce qu'il voyait en fredonnant un long moment avant de finalement ranger les crayons et le papier et de retourner sur le lit pour dormir. Il se retourna un peu pour trouver la meilleure position avant de s'endormir.

De son coté, Pétunia avait fini de faire les valises vers 11 heure, elle avait ensuite préparé de déjeuné pour son époux et son fils. Cela fait, elle avait préparé plusieurs repas froids pour la chose qu'elle avait ensuite descendu à la cave, les posant en évidence sur la table. Puis Pétunia remonta rapidement dans sa cuisine soulagée de ne pas avoir à affronter le regard du môme un quart d'heure avant midi, elle partit chercher son fils à l'école et à 12h30 les Dursley déjeunait en famille.

Et quand les Dursley quittèrent leur maison après manger, pour partir en vacances, pas un seul ne pensait au petit garçon qui dormait dans la cave, tous n'avait en tête que le plaisir qu'ils avaient à l'instant.

**Fin du chapitre**

* * *

**Doralynne: **Wow, maintenant que je relis le chapitre je me rends compte que Pétunia est vraiment _space_ dans mon histoire, vous trouvez pas ? Enfin, c'est pas comme si elle va réapparaître, à bah en faite si mais juste une fois** . . .** Je me spoile là, merde. Bref j'espère que vous avez aimé. La suite dans très très . . .

**Harry: **Longtemps. Tu sais Dora, à force de t'imaginer de choses pareilles tu vas finir par recevoir une beuglante de Mme Rowling.

**Doralynne:** Je n'vois pas de quelles choses tu parles très cher, de toute façon je n'ai écrit qu'une fanfiction sur Harry Potter alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu parles au pluriel.

**Harry:** Pour le moment, n'oublis pas que je suis dans ta tête, una persona imaginaire que tu as créé à partir des livres de J.K. Rowling, je sais tout ce que tu sais, y compris . . .

**Doralynne:** J'ai compris ça va, disparais sale petite voix insupportable ! Ah, ça fait du bien d'être seule dans sa tête, ça n'arrive pas souvent aussi, bon je vais en profiter pour répondre à vos réactions.

En effet, j'ai remarqué que Bertha essaye de se défendre alors que Lily dans le livre ne fait que courir pour fuir et supplier, mais j'ai toujours trouver étrange que Lily ne se défende pas plus. C'est vrai, elle est sensée être parmi les meilleurs étudiants de Poudlard et une aurore. Et je pense que quand on a pas envie de mourir on se défend un peu plus. Et si cette explication ne convient par à certains __oui mais c'est Voldemort quand même il fait peur__ je réponds que Bertha est une adolescente pleine d'hormone ce qui fait qu'elle se sent meilleure que tout le monde, et que les adultes on toujours tord.

Le thème est beaucoup utilisé je sais, mais j'adore quand les plans de Dumbledore ne marche pas comme sur des roulettes et que le survivant n'est pas si, si, . . . manipulable (des fois j'ai vraiment envie d'entrer dans l' bouquin rien que pour foutre des baffes à Harry). Je ne sais vraiment pas si mon histoire va se démarquer des autres mais si c'est pas le cas ce n'est pas gênant pour moi. Je veux dire, tant que l'histoire se tiens, que je n' plagies pas et l'histoire me plais, ça me suffit. Et puis c'est ma première histoire qui va faire plus d'un chapitre alors j'ai pas envie de me lancer dans quelque chose de totalement inconnu et original.

J'ai en effet une idée bien précise du futur caractère de Harry et normalement ce chapitre devrait mettre sur la voix pour une partie de celui-ci (essayez de deviner pour voir). Pour le reste Harry n'a pas encore assez vécu pour qu'il soit formé, mais il sera assez versatile.

Malheureusement pour moi (et pour vous, surtout pour vous) je suis incapable de suivre un rythme de parution, et rien que l'idée d'en avoir un me débecte. Je précise tout de même que je ferais en sorte que les écarts entre les chapitres ne fasse pas plus de deux mois, si je n'ai pas de pépins. Tout le malheur est pour vous j'imagine.

Sur cette note négative, je vous remercie pour les reviews, encouragements, compliments (rien qu'en y repensant je suis rouge comme un coquelicot) , ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir, surtout que c'est la première fic "sérieuse" que j'écris. Ouaip, mon truc à moi c'est plutôt les fics humouristiques, comment ça vous aviez deviné ? Donc, ces reviews ça m'a encouragé et comme c'était toutes des reviews gentilles, même pour celle dont l'avis sur ma fanfiction était mitigée, ça m'a donné envie de vous faire plaisir en me surpassant pour vous donner la suite.


	3. Chapter 2

**Titre: **L'enfant sauvage.

**Auteure: **Doralynne.

**Genre: **Général et Aventure.

**Rating: **T

**Personnage(s): **Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer: **What else ?

**Résumé: **Alors, c'est un UA. Ce merveilleux/funeste (rayez la mention inutile) Halloween 1981 ou Voldemort disparu pour presque une décennie, Voldemort marque bien Harry. Malheureusement/heureusement (rayez la mention inutile) Harry a un jumeau, Maximilien, qui est pris pour le survivant. Les Potter, qui ont survécu, abandonnent Harry chez les Dursley sous les conseils avisés (ou pas) de Dumbledore. Ai-je vraiment besoin de préciser que ce fut une des pires décisions de leurs vie, si ce n'est LA pire. Vive le copié/collé

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

un mois plus tard, fin juillet 1988

Les vacances avaient filées à une allure folle, se dit Pétunia en faisant la vaisselle. Ils s'étaient amusés à la plage, s'étaient baignés, Vernon avait même apprit à Dudley a pêcher pendant qu'elle se prélassait sur la plage avec le nouveau best-seller de son auteur préféré. La sœur de son époux avait passé une semaine avec eux, elle était venue accompagnée de son horrible chien, Molosse. Pétunia fit la grimace, elle n'avait jamais adhéré à la passion de Marge pour les chiens, ils la rebutaient, comme tout animal d'ailleurs. Elle s'était toujours opposé a ce qu'il y ait la moindre bête dans cette maison.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de laver la vaisselle, elle alla vérifier si elle n'avait rien oublié de mettre dans les valises de Vernon. Replia un pull. Contente d'elle, Pétunia retourna dans le salon pour passer le reste de la soirée avec les hommes de sa vie.

Une fois le téléfilm terminé, Pétunia et Vernon partirent coucher Dudley, puis, une fois celui-ci endormi, ils retournèrent dans le salon où elle fit ses dernières recommandation.

« - N'oublies pas de bien manger, il y a des plats surgelés dans le congélateur. Par contre, il n'y a plus de produits laitiers ni de charcuteries, tu devra aller faire les course. Oh ! N'oublies pas de nourrir le garçon et de le laver un peu, il doit sentir un peu, il y a une grande bassine dans la cave, il suffira de la remplir avec le tuyau d'arrosage ...»

« - Pet', je vis dans cette maison depuis neuf ans, je survivrais, au pire il me suffira de te téléphoner. Je pars.»

Vernon embrassa sa femme, pris ses valises et monta dans la voiture. Il fit un dernier au revoir de la main à Pétunia avant de prendre la route pour le 4 Privet Drive, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver ou plutôt à ne pas trouver quelque chose là-bas.

Le mois était passé calmement pour Harry, habitué à de petites rations et à sauter des repas, il lui restait encore de la nourriture. L'eau était cependant un problème. Il avait essayé de ce rationner mais cela n'avait pas empêché ses réserves de se terminer la veille. La dame, non, tante Pétunia corrigea le garçon, lui avait laissé plusieurs seaux d'eaux en plus du pichet avant de partir, mais il avait bu la dernière goute la dernière fois qu'il s'était réveillé.

Maintenant il avait froid, il avait faim, il avait soif et il n'aimait ni avoir froid, ni avoir faim, ni avoir soif, non il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Peut-être que tante Pétunia était partie parce qu'il avait été méchant, alors peut-être qu'en étant un bon garçon... sauf qu'il ne savait pas être un bon garçon. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi rester là, il pouvait être méchant n'importe où, il n'avait pas à l'être ici spécifiquement, surtout depuis qu'il était tout seul, qu'il avait froid, faim et soif.

Voilà ce à quoi songeait le garçon en se recroquevillant sur son matelas, bien sûr ses pensées étaient plus chaotiques et désordonnées, mais c'est l'idée générale qui s'en dégageait. Harry Potter, ce matin-là prendrait une décision qui aurait une incidence non seulement sur son futur, mais également sur l'avenir de toute une communauté. Il allait partir, partir loin d'ici, à un endroit où il n'aurait plus ni froid, ni faim, ni soif et où personne ne l'accuserait d'être un méchant garçon.

Il se redressa sur le matelas défoncé puant qui lui faisait office de lit et se leva. Trop rapidement sans doute puisque il eut le tournis et que ses jambes ne le retinrent pas. Le garçon rassit sur le lit attendit quelques minutes que sa tête arrêta de tourner puis déterminé il se releva, plus lentement cette fois, il était habitué à ce genre de faiblesse maintenant. Tout aussi lentement, il s'avança vers l'escalier de la cave, son billet vers la liberté, et y grimpa doucement en s'aidant de ses mains.

Rapidement il se trouva devant la porte, cependant cela lui sembla durer des heures et une fois en haut de l'escalier il était essoufflé. Pas qu'il soit fatigué, non, mais il n'était jamais monté jusqu'à la porte auparavant et il sentait que si l'homme ou la dame l'apprenait ils le traiterait de méchant garçon pour la dame et de monstre anormal pour l'homme, après quoi il serait puni durement. À présent il ne pouvait plus reculer, il faudra fuir.

Respirant de plus en plus vite, il s'agrippa à la poignée de la porte pour sortir, il testa plusieurs choses, il la tira, la poussa, la tourna, il essaya de la tourner tout en la poussant puis de la tirer tout en la tournant.

Rien n'eut d'effet sur la porte, elle ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Il faut dire que quand les Dursley s'étaient résignés à garder bébé Harry chez eux, ils avait pris quelques précautions élémentaires, selon eux. Ils avaient sacrifié l'argent qu'ils économisaient pour partir en vacances pour acheter une porte blindée qu'ils avaient fait installer pour la cave. Ainsi la petite famille était abritée de l'affreux neveux de Mme Dursley, on ne sait jamais, au cas ou le monstrueux bébé aux yeux vert rampe en escaladant les escaliers de la cave et du premier étage pour les assassiner dans leur sommeil. Yeah, comme si c'était plausible.

Harry s'acharnait toujours sur la porte, toujours sans succès, mais de plus en plus frénétique. Les larmes lui vinrent vite aux yeux et c'est pleurnichant qu'il se fatigua inutilement sur la porte, la liberté qu'il cherchait s'éloignait, paraissant minute après minute de plus en plus apparentée à un mirage. Épuisé et désespéré, le petit garçon se recroquevilla au pied de la porte en pleurant son rêve perdu.

Quand Vernon Dursley arriva chez lui, vers 14h30, il appela immédiatement sa femme pour la rassurer, bien installé sur le canapé devant la télévision, une bière à la main. Il lui raconta brièvement son voyage, Pétunia lui rappela ses consignes, avant de raccrocher sa femme lui rappela qu'il devait aller nourrir le monstre, ce qu'il promis de faire. Après l'appel, Vernon se prépara un plateau de cochonneries grasses et s'installa devant une rediffusion du match de foot de la veille, oubliant le petit garçon du placard.

Le match terminé, se rappelant de la promesse faite à sa femme, il chercha dans la cuisine de quoi nourrir le monstre. Après avoir fouillé partout, Vernon trouva un paquet de biscuits aux fruit que sa femme adorait, il vérifia que la date de péremption était bien dépassé puis il se dirigea vers la porte de la cave. Il pris la clef attachée au dessus de la cuisinière, déverrouilla la porte et très rapidement l'ouvrit, jeta le paquet et la referma aussitôt, l'odeur y était sans doute atroce.

Pendant trois jours, Vernon Dursley jeta tout les soirs soit une bouteille d'eau, soit de la nourriture, puis il eut la merveilleuse idée un soir en rentrant du boulot d'acheter de la nourriture pour chien. Il acheta un grand paquet, et le soir même le perça avec des ciseaux avant de le jeter à la cave en criant :

« - Voilà pour toi le monstre ! »

Dès lors, il se contenta de lancer des bouteilles d'eau tout les deux ou trois jours, quand il était énervé il jetait un seau d'eau en hurlant au monstre de lécher le sol comme tous les monstres comme lui devraient le faire.

Deux jours seulement avant l'arrivée de sa femme et de son fils un événement fit basculé la parfaite petite vie parfaite des Dursley. Alors que Vernon était au travail, un adolescent s'introduisit par effraction au numéro quatre Privet Drive. Un adolescent pas très malin en plus puisqu'il se fit voir par l'une des voisine des Dursley, une amie de Mme Dursley, qui s'empressa de téléphoner à la police.

Quand la police arriva sur les lieux, elle ne trouva le cambrioleur ni au rez de chaussée, ni à l'étage, c'est un jeune policier qui remarqua la porte de la cave entrouverte. Le cambrioleur avait reconnu la porte de la cave comme une porte blindée et avait supposé que quelque chose de valeur y était enfermé. À la place il y avait trouvé une espèce de petite cellule de prison, nauséabonde, sale et très vide.

**Fin du chapitre**

* * *

**Doralynne:** Quelle horreur! Je relie le dernier chapitre pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'incohérence et je tombe sur d'affreuses fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison. J'ai honte. J'ai corrigé les fautes, mon honneur est sauf, surtout que vous ne m'avez pas fait la réflexion.

**Harry:** Tu crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?

**Doralynne:** Non! Un texte sans faute est le minimum que l'on puisse exiger d'un auteur ayant l'ambition d'être lu. Il n'y a rien de pire pour un lecteur qu'une histoire pleine de faute, ça pollue le texte et l'empêche d'être emporté par l'histoire. C'est même mauvais pour sa santé, parce qu'après que le lecteur a lu la faute, il la reproduit. Désolée de vous l'apprendre mes cher petits lecteurs crédules mais les fautes sont contagieuses.


	4. Chapter 3

**Titre: **L'enfant sauvage.

**Auteure: **Doralynne.

**Genre: **Général et Aventure.

**Rating: **T

**Personnage(s): **Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer: **What else ?

**Résumé: **Alors, c'est un UA. Ce merveilleux/funeste (rayez la mention inutile) Halloween 1981 ou Voldemort disparu pour presque une décennie, Voldemort marque bien Harry. Malheureusement/heureusement (rayez la mention inutile) Harry a un jumeau, Maximilien, qui est pris pour le survivant. Les Potter, qui ont survécu, abandonnent Harry chez les Dursley sous les conseils avisés (ou pas) de Dumbledore. Ai-je vraiment besoin de préciser que ce fut une des pires décisions de leurs vie, si ce n'est LA pire. Vive le copié/collé.

**Lisez c'est important-Lisez c'est important-Lisez c'est important-Lisez c'est important-Lisez ****c'est important****-Lisez c'est important-Lisez c'est important**

* * *

**Doralynne:** Pour les lecteurs qui n'auraient pas lu le chapitre 2 corriger (et donc sans faute) je colle ici ce que j'avais taper à la fin du chapitre.

**« Un texte sans faute est le minimum que l'on puisse exiger d'un auteur ayant l'ambition d'être lu. Il n'y a rien de pire pour un lecteur qu'une histoire pleine de faute, ça pollue le texte et l'empêche d'être emporté par l'histoire. C'est même mauvais pour sa santé, parce qu'après que le lecteur a lu la faute, il la reproduit. Désolée de vous l'apprendre mes cher petits lecteurs crédules mais les fautes sont contagieuses. »**

C'était mon petit coup de gueule pour vous, donc si vous trouvez des fautes s'il vous plait, dites le moi, j'ai horreur de lire une fanfiction pleine de fautes et je suis sûre que vous aussi. Je n'ai personne pour me relire, alors même si je vérifie avant de publier il y a des oublis. Donc si vous en voyez envoyer moi une review en me signalant le chapitre et la phrase que je puisse corriger ça. Merci.

* * *

**Chapitre ****3:**

plusieurs heures plus tard

La sensation de chaleur sur sa peau et le bruit de l'eau réveilla le jeune garçon, il ouvrit les yeux pour immédiatement les refermer à cause de la lumière. Les yeux fermés, totalement déboussolé, l'enfant commença à explorer son environnement. Il avait changé d'endroit, tout était différent. Pour Harry le sol était mou, l'herbe douce l'enveloppait, l'air était chaud et sentait bon, comparé à la cave, c'était le paradis. Tout était si agréable.

Il ne se demanda pas s'il était mort, si Vernon Dursley avait finalement tenu parole et noyé. Le concept de vie et de mort était trop complexe pour lui, il était juste heureux de ne plus souffrir et ne s'interrogeait pas sur ce qui s'était passé. Contrairement à nous.

La famille Dursley pensait qu'en traitant leur neveu ainsi, la magie finirait par quitter son corps; cela aurait pu arrivé, si Harry avait su qu'il était magique. Petit à petit, l'enfant croyant celle si mauvaise et la cause de son traitement affreux aurait cassé son cœur magique avec sa magie accidentelle, divisant sans le savoir son espérance de vie par 6. Cependant, Harry ignorant la raison de leur attitude sa magie avait développée un instinct pour prendre soin de lui, elle guérissait ses blessures et maladies, était devenue impossible à tracer et finalement, l'avait emmené loin de la cave, à un endroit où il pourrait ne plus avoir froid, soif ou faim.

Harry avait transplané dans une clairière au milieu d'une forêt, traversée par un petit ruisseau. L'herbe y était haute et arrivait facilement aux épaules de son petit corps. La malnutrition qu'il avait subit chez les Dursley avait ralentie sa croissance au point qu'on l'aurait pris pour un enfant de 5 ans de taille moyenne.

Petit à petit, il ouvrait les yeux de plus en plus longtemps et en s'aidant du bruit et en tâtonnant, le garçon se dirigea lentement vers le ruisseau. Il y arriva près de la forêt, à l'ombre d'un grand arbre et ouvrir les yeux lui fut plus facile. Il remarqua l'eau et immédiatement oblitéra tout le reste pour s'abreuver. L'eau pure et fraîche le désaltéra rapidement et sa faim se réveilla. Il repéra de nombreux champignons qui poussaient près du ruisseau, à l'ombre des arbres. Harry n'avait jamais vu un champignon de sa vie, mais il avait faim et leur odeur le faisait saliver il cueillit donc un gros champignon et le mangea par petites bouchées, comme il avait toujours fait auparavant. Une fois qu'il l'eut fini, Harry se pencha au dessus du ruisseau pour boire un peu.

Quand il se redressa, il n'avait plus ni soif, ni faim et la lumière ne lui blessait plus autant les yeux, le soleil commençait à se coucher et l'ombre avait recouverte la clairière. Le garçon se décida à l'explorer, la clairière lui parue gigantesque, elle était en fait plutôt petite un peu moins d'un huitième de terrain de foot. Cependant, il y avait assez de ressources ici pour y vivre longtemps, de l'eau de manière illimitée et des champignons qui avec l'humidité du sol et l'ombre des grands arbres poussaient toute l'année. Pas que l'enfant aie pu se faire cette réflexion mais l'endroit lui paru si accueillant qu'il décida de s'y installer, il trouva d'ailleurs du coté opposé aux champignons une petite grotte formée par plusieurs énormes cailloux. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que la cave dont il était habitué mais cela ne le gêna pas, après tout il pouvait désormais sortir quand il le souhaitait.

L 'enfant pénétra dans la grotte, l'entrée étant basse il devait le faire à quatre pattes mais le sol s'enfonçait de plusieurs centimètres un peu plus loin. À l'intérieur, ses 98cm lui permettaient de tenir debout et il pouvait s'allonger dans le deux sens, pour toucher les murs il devait s'étirer les bras au maximum. Les seuls bémols de la grotte étaient la température et la dureté du sol, la terre y était compacte, sèche et dure, tout le contraire de celle à l'extérieur un peu molle et recouverte d'herbe douce.

C'est ça! Il lui suffisait d'en mettre sur le sol de sa grotte et celle-ci deviendrait aussi confortable que dehors, et s'il en mettait beaucoup ça ferait aussi office de couverture.

Harry sortit de la grotte, il faisait sombre dans la clairière, on ne pouvait plus voir qu'un petit bout du soleil sur les cimes des arbres, l'enfant se dépêcha. Il s'écarta un peu de la grotte pour laisser de l'herbe devant, ce serait utile pour faire une sorte de porte et pour la cacher. Il prit d'abord de l'herbe sèche qui avait poussé loin du ruisseau pour s'isoler du sol froid, puis de l'herbe plus molle et douce, de l'herbe grasse ayant poussée près de celui-ci, il fit cependant très attention à ce que celle-ci ne soit pas mouillée. Il dut ainsi faire plusieurs voyages pour recouvrir le sol de sa grotte d'une bonne couche d'herbe assez confortable. Cela fait la nuit était tombée et le garçon décida de dormir.

Quand il fut réveillé le lendemain matin par la chaleur, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, chaud, confortable... À moitié endormi, Harry se faufila à l'extérieur de sa grotte et partit directement vers le ruisseau. Le garçon se mit à l'ombre et regardait par terre pour ne pas être éblouit, c'est là que pour la première fois il se vit. N'ayant jamais eut accès à un miroir ou même une surface réfléchissante Harry n'avait jamais vu ce à quoi il ressemblait et d'ailleurs quand il remarqua son reflet dans le ruisseau, il crut d'abord avoir affaire à une autre personne. Il lui fallut toucher l'eau pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait personne et un très long moment pour comprendre qu'il voyait sa propre image. Harry n'avait jamais pensé à faire attention à son apparence auparavant mais quand il pris conscience de celle-ci, il commença à se laver. Et attention, pas comme nous nous lavons, après tout il n'avait pas de savon, mais il se frottait le visage avec de l'eau pour enlever toute trace de crasse, il se lavait aussi les bras et les jambes puisqu'il pouvait les voir mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Ce toilettage devint rapidement une partie de sa journée. Le matin en se réveillant il se nettoyait ensuite il mangeait quelques champignons, buvait un peu d'eau et partait explorer, pas trop loin d'abord puis de plus en plus loin. C'est ainsi qu'il trouva des baies avec lesquelles il varia légèrement ses repas, peu à peu, au fil de ses découvertes, les repas Harry de Harry se firent plus conséquent, il mangeait toujours très peu mais ce fut plus que chez les Dursley. Le soir il rentrait et pour aller se coucher.

Le temps s'écoulait doucement pour Harry, il changeait de temps en temps l'herbe de sa grotte, c'est à dire, quand elle commença à sentir mauvais. Parfois il faisait une sieste. Au début, il restait allongé au soleil en paressant, se prélassant dans sa chaleur, mais après avoir attrapé un méchant coup de soleil qui le fit rester une journée dans sa grotte sans pouvoir bouger Harry pris le parti de faire la sieste à l'ombre.

L'été passa lentement, puis l'automne, et sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive l'hiver arriva, Harry était là depuis quatre mois et on était en décembre. Le garçon s'aperçut rapidement que quelque chose changeait, la nourriture devenait difficile à trouver et il faisait de plus en plus froid. Il dû rapidement rester dans sa grotte toute la journée, mangeant les herbes piquantes qui poussaient près de sa grotte. En janvier, l'eau du ruisseau gela, il en ramena près de sa grotte pour la sucer, il aurait voulut mettre cette glace à l'intérieur mais elle fondait alors plus rapidement. En février, il neigea et l'enfant tomba malade.

Ça commença par une simple toux qu'il traîna quelques jours, puis il fit une montée de fièvre qui l'empêcha de sortir de la grotte. Sa maladie s'aggrava brusquement, Harry avait du mal à respirer et commença à rejeter par la toux des sécrétions, jaunâtres au début mais qui devinrent rapidement rouges foncées. Au fur et à mesure de sa maladie,l'enfant s'affaiblit et resta de moins en moins longtemps éveillé.

À la fin de la semaine la fièvre le faisait délirer et il tomba finalement inconscient. Le garçon l'ignorait alors, mais sa magie avait encore fait des siennes, il fut trouvé, soigné, sauvé et se remit peu à peu de son mal. Heureusement pour nous sans quoi il n'y aurait pas d'histoire.

**Fin du chapitre**

* * *

**Doralynne:** Hé hé, désolée pour l'attente,mais je vous avez prévenus. Certains ont vu que j'avais reposté le chapitre précédent, c'est qu'il y avait plusieurs fautes horribles dont j'ai honte. Si vous n' avez pas lu la note que j'ai mise en haut du chapitre je vous invite à la lire. Sur ce, bonne vacances à tous !

* * *

Tous mes remerciement à **Yume Saint-Clair **pour avoir repéré et corrigé mes fautes, merci beaucoup.


End file.
